


Like You Do

by earlgreyroses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, rated T for mild swearing, this is very soft and self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyroses/pseuds/earlgreyroses
Summary: Prompto can't sleep, and Noct's bed provides more than just some extra blankets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up y'all my name is Vik and I have taken over my best bro's Ao3 account to bring you some tender car boys. This is my first fanfic literally ever and I wrote it in an hour at 1 AM so do with that information what you will.
> 
> Title is from "Friends" by Ed Sheeran.

After all their time spent on the road, Noctis had learned that noises in the night were, typically, very bad news. Granted, this night was being spent at a cheap off-the-beaten-path motel instead of in a tent in the middle of nowhere, but the shuffling he heard in the middle of the night was enough to cause his sword to materialize in his hand and aim itself at--

“Woah, Noct, calm down, it’s just me!” Prompto whispered frantically, stumbling back and nearly tripping over the boots Noctis had haphazardly left at the foot of his bed.  
  
“Prom?” Noct whispered back, his sword disappearing. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I couldn’t. Just, uh, bad dreams and stuff. You know how it is,” Prompto responded sheepishly. Noctis nodded. They both had their fair share of nightmares, but Prompto usually wasn’t one to be too outwardly bothered by them. Noctis rubbed his eyes, still barely awake, and inched back to sit up against the headboard.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” He reached up to run a hand through his hair, stifling a yawn as to not wake up Ignis or Gladio, but upon a glance they were both fast asleep in the other bed and the armchair, respectively. Prompto’s place on the floor was rumpled up even more than usual. “Is there...is there anything I can do to help? We can go outside and talk for a while, or we can play cards, or something.”  
  
Prompto chewed at his lip anxiously. “Actually, uh...I was wondering if I could maybe, uh.” He huffed out a breath and clenched his fists at his sides. “Could I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Noctis wasn’t taken aback, per se, but even though they shared a bed all the time when they were younger Prompto hadn’t asked to sleep with him in ages. Noctis had just chalked it up to keeping up appearances with the wedding and whatnot, but something vulnerable in Prompto’s eyes made him wonder if there was more to it than either of them was admitting.

Noctis had evidently been silent too long, because Prompto suddenly took a step back and gave a soft, nervous laugh. “S-Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, it’s weird. Sorry. I didn’t mean to--”  
  
“You can,” Noctis said, so softly it almost startled him. “I’d, uh, actually kinda like that.” And wow, okay, that wasn’t exactly what he had intended to say but damn if it didn’t feel right. Prompto’s face lit up like a sunbeam.  
  
“Really? I...thanks, bro.” Prompto actually giggled quietly. It made Noctis’s heart do uncomfortably not-platonic flips in his chest. “I was actually going to ask earlier, but I figured Gladio and Iggy would give me shit for it.”  
  
“Let them. They can be old and lame on the other side of the room.” Noctis shrugged. “Wanna get under the blankets already? I’m actually tired as shit, so I’d like to get back to sleep.”  
  
“Whatever you say, sleeping beauty,” Prompto snorted. Noctis rolled his eyes but lifted a corner of the blankets, which was all the invitation Prompto needed to practically leap into bed. Noctis shifted around to accommodate another head on his pillow, which turned out to be a much more difficult task than either of them had expected.No matter how he turned, Noctis kept getting blond hair up his nose and in his mouth. It tastes a lot worse than it smells, Noctis noted.

“Y’know, you could just put your head on my chest or something,” Noctis said as casually as he could manage. The blond looked at him, half alarmed and half in awe, and Noctis could swear he saw a faint blush dusting those freckled cheeks.  
  
“You’d be okay with that?” He smiled almost shyly.  
  
“I’d be okay with a lot of things. I mean, uh, sleeping-wise. You’re my best friend, Prom, I’m not exactly worried about personal space with you.”  
  
“Good, because I’m not really worried about it either.” Prompto paused, then a huge grin broke out across his face. “So, Prince Noctis, why don’t we cuddle?”

Whatever Noct’s heart did was sudden and definitely not motivated by heterosexual feelings in the slightest. Noctis decided that he would definitely need to think about that, come morning, but for the meantime he just mumbled a half-assed retort and dragged Prompto against his chest,wrapping his arms tightly around his best friend. He’d expected it to be awkward, or at least a little stuffy, but he was suddenly faced with an emotional crisis when he realized how warm and soft and right Prompto felt in his arms. Prompto froze up, then had to cover his mouth to stifle a giggle.  
  
“Oh geez. I was kidding, but this is actually good. Like, super good. Like, can-we-maybe-do this-again-sometime levels of good.”  
  
“Oh.” Noctis was certain he’d flushed redder than a rogue tomato, but cleverly preserved his dignity by pulling Prompto’s face into the hollow of his shoulder.          
  
“Stop being gross and go to sleep.”  
  
“I’m not gross!” The blond protested weakly, but allowed himself to be guided. “Gross would be like, kissing your ear or something. I’m definitely not gross.”  
  
“So kissing my mouth wouldn’t be gross?” Noctis mused, aiming for a teasing remark but realizing too late what he’d asked when Prompto actually shook his head against him.  
  
“I don’t think it would be.” Another pause. “Shit, sorry, that was weird of me to say.”  
  
“No!” Noctis flinched at his sudden increase in volume as Ignis made a displeased noise in his sleep and rolled over. He took a breath and forced himself to look his best friend--were they still best friends? Would they be?--in the eyes. “I mean, um. It’s not that weird. I don’t think kissing you would be that gross, either.”  
  
Something flashed across Prompto’s face, something fearful and longing and excited all at once, and the last thing Noct’s brain recognized before shutting down for a full reboot of Noctis.exe was the trembling whisper of “Do it, then.”

At some point, Noctis had leaned down without hesitation and pressed their lips together, and at some point, Prompto had surged up to meet him. It was a pretty average first kiss, and admittedly, Noctis realized that yeah maybe it was kinda gross after all, but then they broke apart and came back together and it was warm and tender and it was Prompto that was kissing him. And suddenly, for the first time in ages, Noctis felt like everything made sense. All he needed was Prompto and those soft pink lips and that messy blond hair and those starry galaxies that swirled across his skin, and for what seemed like the first time ever, Noctis felt whole.

Reluctantly, Prompto eventually pulled away, but once he nestled back down into Noctis’s arms things were a little better, if a little more awkward. “So, um. We should...probably talk about that, yeah?” Prompto asked, breathless. Noct just nodded and pressed feather-light kisses against his hair.

“In the morning. It’s time to sleep,” Noctis said, before adding: “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Thanks, Noct,” Prompto replied with a fondness in his voice that wrapped around Noct’s heart like the most precious vice. “Sleep well.”

And with Prompto tucked securely against his chest and the world standing still around them, Noctis thought that just might be possible.


End file.
